Problem: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{-5}{5t} - \dfrac{9}{5t}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{-5 - (9)}{5t}$ Combine like terms: $k = \dfrac{-14}{5t}$